mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Golden Harvest/Gallery
Season one Friendship is Magic, part 1 Berry Punch, Golden Harvest and Bon Bon S01E01.png|This is a nice view of Ponyville. S1E01 early Big McIntosh.png S1E01 Carrot Top silly.png|Hey, Golden Harvest. Tryin' to do the derp face? Popular background ponies 6 S01E01.png|Golden Harvest is shocked. Ponies staring at Nightmare Moon S1E01.png|"GASP" with Twinkle, Dizzy Twister, Sea Swirl, Cherry Berry, Raindrops, and Shoeshine. Popular background ponies 4 S01E01.png Popular background ponies staring at Twilight S01E01.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... The Ticket Master Golden Harvest in crowd.png|There's Rainbow Dash. Everypony looks to see the bride.png|"...he will treat me like a lady tonight at the Gala." Golden Harvest topled.png|That's gotta hurt! Golden Harvest points at Twilight S01E03.png|She's so cute. :3 Applebuck Season S1E4 Carrot Top pull rug.png|Pulling a rug. S1E4 BG Ponies watch Pinkie.png|She, Shoeshine, Bon Bon, Cherry Berry, and Berry Punch watch Pinkie Pie do her thing. S1E4 BG Ponies watch mayor.png|Why is Pinkie laying on the ground? Party for Applejack S1E04.png|I think Pinkie Pie is the one who organized everything. S1E4 Sick BG Ponies.png|Status: Sick, Cause: "baked bads", Other victims: Daisy, Sea Swirl, Twinkleshine, Berry Punch. S1E4 Two copies of Berry Punch.png|Other victims: Lemon Hearts, two others. S1E4 Bon Bon Shoeshine Golden Harvest Run.png|Running from the bunny stampede with Bon Bon and Shoeshine. S1E4 Ponies watch stampede.png|Watching the from the safety of her house with Cherry Berry and Shoeshine. Griffon the Brush Off Golden Harvest in Ep. 5.png|Pinkie passing by Golden Harvest. Golden Harvest chatting.png|Lyra and Golden Harvest in the picture. Boast Busters Twilight, Mr. Greenhooves and Golden Harvest S01E06.png|In Boast Busters, strangely still with orange hair. GreenGoldenHarvest.png|"Well, I never!" Green Golden Harvest.png|Green Golden Harvest. Carrot top, Cheerilee and Lyra Heartstrings S01E06.png|What is happening here? Twilight while sending the Ursa back to its cave S01E06.png|Ka-me-ha-me-ha... Ponies look on in wonder S1E06.png|That's a big load. Twilight must be very powerful. Trixie "just a baby?" S01E06.png|Golden Harvest watching Trixie. Dragonshy Golden Harvest.png|Golden Harvest alongside Bon Bon, with Derpy above them. Golden Harvest with other pony.png|Golden Harvest with Twinkle. Golden Harvest panicking.png|Golden Harvest panicking along with Medley, Twinkle, and Minuette. Twilight_Sparkle_shouts_listen_up_S1E07.png|Many ponies have their mouths open. Ponies_noticed_the_smoke_S01E07.png|Oh look, a cloud of smoke. The_ponies_listen_to_Twilight_S1E07.png|Everypony's paying attention. Swarm of the Century Twilight watching the faulty banner S1E10.png|Setting up the banner Golden Harvest and Berry Punch.png|"We couldn't fit it all in." Golden Harvest and Berry Punch 2.png|Thinking, Gee... that unicorn is such a grouch! Ponies marvel at the parasprites S1E10.png|Golden Harvest watching the parasprites. Winter Wrap Up Twilight Running S1E11.PNG|Ponies running towards the Mayor. Twilight is eager S1E11.png|I wanna see, I wanna see!! Applejack with Cherry & Golden S2E11.png It's just so much to do S1E11.png All three teams singing S1E11.png Golden Harvest, Lucky, and Cherry Berry look at Twilight S1E11.png Happy Ponies S1E11.png Spike planting seeds after sunset S1E11.png Post-winter laughter S1E11.png Fall Weather Friends The Running of the Leaves start line S01E13.png|Golden Harvest is ready to race Golden Harvest 00 S1E13.jpg|Running in the Running of the Leaves. Golden Harvest gasp S1E13.png|"Gasp!" The Show Stoppers Scootaloo-Trick s01e18.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... Twist Talent Show S1E18.png|It's time for the awards. Twist Cutie Mark Crusaders Talent Show S1E18.png|That's quite an amount of ponies. Green Isn't Your Color Shoeshine, Golden Harvest and a filly reading magazines S01E20.png Golden Harvest and Shoeshine noticed Fluttershy S01E20.png S1E20 Fluttershy running away.png S1E20 Golden Harvest.png Over a Barrel Golden Harvest In Window Buffalo Chasing Ponies S1E21.png|Golden Harvest waits for the timing to be just right. Golden Harvest Jumps On Buffalo S1E21.png|Then she jumps out the window landing on a charging buffalo. Golden Harvest Riding Two Buffalo S1E21.png|And rides that buffalo into battle. Golden Harvest Window S1E21.png|You don't mess with Golden Harvest, She will take you out. A Bird in the Hoof Cherry Berry and Golden Harvest watching Pinkie Pie S01E22.png|Looks like they want cupcakes. Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png|Everypony's watching you for signs... The Best Night Ever Applejack Fantasy S1E26.png|Golden Harvest watches other ponies. Twilight Sparkle - Princess will take time just for me!.png|Golden Harvest sings. The Castle, From the inside.png|That's quite a few ponies. Soarin' - You saved it! Thanks S01E26.png Rainbow and Spitfire S1E26.png Ponies glaring at Pinkie S1E26.png Gasp S01E26.png Rainbow has a change S1E26.png Season two Lesson Zero Ponies trying to grab Smarty Pants from Big McIntosh S02E03.png|Pony Pile-up Twilight can't reach S02E03.png|I must get that doll. Twilight can't reach2 S02E03.png|This is not going to be easy. Ponyville Doll Love S2E3.png|MINE!!! S2E03 Ponies running.png|They're desperate for that doll. S2E03 Applejack and Pinkie seeing ponies chasing.png|Pony stampede. Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 1 S02E03.png Sassaflash, Mayor and Smarty Pants 3 S02E03.png Ponies after the fight S02E03.png Mayor embarrassed S2E3.png Luna Eclipsed Derpy hooves apples S2E4.png|First canon appearance of Golden Harvest and Derpy Hooves together. Golden Harvest S02E04.png|That apple is going to be mine. Derpy_plug_S2E4.png|or not... Golden Harvest and Derpy S02E04.png|Golden Harvest took over Rarity's place in this scene during production. Derpy_Plugpull S2E4.png Golden Harvest scared S02E04.png Golden Harvest dancing S02E04.png S2E04_Ponies_dancing.png Twilight_'we're_here'_S2E4.png Golden Harvest1 S02E04.png Golden Harvest2 S02E04.png S2E04_Zapping_toy_spider.png Golden Harvest Spider S2E4.png S2E04_Luna_talking.png S2E04_Ponies_backing_up_from_Luna.png|At the bottom. S2E04_Luna_talking_4.png S2E04_Luna_'not_screams_of'.png Royalcanterlotfarewell.png S2E04_Twilight_and_Luna_walking_through.png S2E04_Ponies_backing_up_from_Luna_2.png S2E04_Everypony_scared.png Ponyville Upset S2E4.png The Cutie Pox Berry Punch S2E6.png S2E06 Apple Bloom about to throw the hoop, sticks and plates.png|She entertains the crowd. S2E06 Ponies watching.png|This is so amazing. Pie for you S2E06.png|Time for lunch. Apple Bloom Happy 31 S2E6.png Apple Bloom fencing S2E6.png Crowd got the cutie pox panic S2E06.png Ponies in radiation suits S2E6.png|She can faintly be seen inside the left side suit. Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit 2 S2E6.png Shoeshine, Berry Punch and a pony in a radiation suit S2E6.png Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash rescues a filly S2E8.png|Hooray!! DARKWING - I mean.. Mare Do Well S2E08.png Witness to a great rescue S2E08.png Mayor prepares for her speech S2E08.png Mayor at Parade S2E8.png Sisterhooves Social S2E05 Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle watching pigs.png Sisters Walk S2E5.png Sisters Line 1 S2E5.png|Ready? Sisters Line 2 S2E5.png|Set... S2E05 Ponies running.png|May the race begin. S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle pushing hay bale.png|Them ponies are strong. S2E05 Rarity and Sweetie Belle jumping over the hurdle.png Sweet and Elite Sweet and Elite Golden Harvest Canterlot.png|She looks fancy. Twilight dancing with crowd S2E9.png|Partying hard. Rarity uhh S2E9.png|Golden Harvest looks cute the way she is holding her drink. Rarity thing S2E9.png|Golden Harvest has a nice looking outfit. Rarity over there S2E9.png|Otherwise Golden Harvest looks adorable. Rarity they're gathering S2E9.png|Golden Harvest is slowly approaching. Rarity oh boy! S2E9.png|Golden Harvest has a nice smile. Golden Harvest huh S2E9.png|Huh? The Last Roundup Ponyville Crowd Cheer2 S2E14.png Bon Bon and Golden Harvest cheering S02E14.png Written Script and Golden Harvest with filly Dinky Doo S2E14.png Applejack boards the train S2E14.png|A farewell to Applejack. Golden Harvest and Dinky Doo on the train S2E14.png Twilight cute ear drop S2E14.png|Nope, haven't seen Applejack anywhere. Searching for Applejack at the rodeo site S2E14.png The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 Grinning Twilight waiting in line S02E15.png|Waiting for cider (fourth in line). Everypony gathering S02E15.png Ponies surrounding Flim S2E15.png Flim kissing Apple Bloom's forehead S02E15.png Rarity near faint S2E15.png Everypony excited S02E15.png|Cider, cider, cider, cider!!!!! Everypony happy S02E15.png Everypony sad S02E15.png|Why so sad girls? Bon Bon Berry Punch and Golden Harvest S02E15.png Ponies watching Flim and Flam S2E15.png Everypony happy2 S02E15.png Cocksure Flim and Flam S02E15.png Apple family sad S02E15.png Everypony no! S02E15.png Everypony no!! S02E15.png Hearts and Hooves Day Ponyville town exterior S2E17.png|We're searching for the perfect stallion. Daisy running S01E17.png|Starvation makes us freak out. Lyra Heartstrings running S01E17.png|How did I get up here? Lily running S01E17.png|So....hungry. A Friend in Deed Pinkie's song pony crowd 2 S2E18.png|Who doesn't love smiles? Pinkie's song pony crowd 4 S2E18.png|Golden Harvest with her eyes open. Pinkie's song pony crowd 5 S2E18.png|Than she closes her eyes. Pinkie Pie marching 1 S2E18.png|You're being followed Pinkie. Pinkie Pie marching 2 S2E18.png|More have joined the stalking group. Pinkie Pie marching smile S2E18.png|She doesn't seem to mind. Big Finish to song S2E18.png|Those are some big smiles. Putting Your Hoof Down Pipsqueak in the background S2E19.png|Fluttershy in her natural state. Ponies listening to Iron Will S02E19.png|Fluttershy will become vicious because of this gathering. Derpy in the Crowd S2E19.png Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png|Flutterhy is about to act the way she was taught to act. S2E19 Everypony Scared Fluttershy.PNG Speed backing2 S02E19.png Ponies outside1 S02E19.png Ponies outside2 S02E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png It's About Time Twilight with glasses 2 S2E20.png Ponies laughing S2E20.png Worried Ponies S2E20.png|Astonished Golden Harvest. Cerberus S2E20.png Cerberus roaring S2E20.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Con Mane with fillies S2E24.png Con Mane makes the fillies laugh S2E24.png Con Mane gets all the fillies S2E24.PNG Con Mane Gets all the Fillies 2 S2E24.PNG A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 S02E26 Twilight stops the vows.png Princess Cadance blocked S2E26.png S2E26 Chrysalis surveys chaos.png Time Turner, Golden Harvest and filly in alley S2E26.png Royal Wedding crowd S2E26.png Princess Cadance walking down aisle S2E26.png|Part of Golden Harvest can be seen here. Princess Cadance walking S2E26.png|She can also be seen here. Rarity and Fancy Pants.PNG Princess Cadance getting into wedding wagon S2E26.png|Golden Harvest can be seen on the far right. AboutToTossBouquetS2E26.PNG S02E26 Cadance bouquet toss.png Merchandise Golden Harvest.jpg|Golden Harvest from the January 2012 mystery packs. Golden Harvest and Lyra Heartstrings trading card.jpg|Golden Harvest & Lyra Heartstrings trading card Miscellaneous Teacher for a Day interactive storybook Derpy.jpg|From the Teacher for a Day interactive storybook. Category:Character gallery pages